ljanesmithfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampire Diaries
The Vampire Diaries is a young adult vampire, romance and horror series of novels created and written by L. J. Smith. The story centers on Elena Gilbert, a young, beautiful high school girl who finds herself eventually torn between two Italian brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, who are centuries old vampires. The series was originally a trilogy published in 1991, but pressure from readers led Smith to writing a fourth volume, Dark Reunion, which was released the following year in 1992. The first four novels in the original series: The Awakening, The Struggle, The Fury and Dark Reunion all feature Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert as the main narrators and protagonists of the series. The first three novels in the original series are from both Stefan and Elena's point of view, but the last book in the original series, Dark Reunion, is from Bonnie McCullough's viewpoint. Smith announced a new spin off trilogy in 2007 entitled The Vampire Diaries: The Return, which featured Damon Salvatore as the narrator of the trilogy. The first installment of The Return trilogy, Nightfall, was released on February 10, 2009. Shadow Souls, the second book of The Return trilogy, was released on March 16, 2010. The third and final book of The Return trilogy, Midnight, was released on March 15, 2011. Series Synopsis Three hearts. Two immortals. One torn. Elena is beautiful and popular, the girl who can have any guy she wants. Stefan is brooding and mysterious, desperately trying to resist his desire for Elena . . . for her own good. Damon is sexy, dangerous, and driven by an urge for revenge against Stefan, the brother who betrayed him. Elena finds herself drawn to both brothers . . . who will she choose? Books Original Series The Awakening A deadly love triangle Elena: beautiful and popular, the girl who can have any guy she wants. Stefan: brooding and mysterious, desperately trying to resist his desire for Elena . . . for her own good. Damon: sexy, dangerous, and driven by an urge for revenge against Stefan, the brother who betrayed him. Elena finds herself drawn to both brothers . . . who will she choose? The Struggle Torn between two vampire brothers Damon: determined to make Elena his, he'd kill his own brother to possess her. Stefan: desperate for the power to destroy Damon, and protect Elena, he gives in to his thirst for human blood. Elena: the girl who can have anyone finds herself in the middle of a love triangle . . . one that might turn deadly. The Fury Love can kill Elena: with Damon at her side, and wild with her craving for blood, the changed Elena struggles to control her desires. Damon: his hunger for the golden girl wars with his hunger for revenge against Stefan. Stefan: tormented after losing Elena, he will do anything to get her back. Even if it means becoming what he once despised . . . Getting what they want may come at a deadly cost. Dark Reunion The Final Conflict . . . The Last Deadly Kiss Elena Now she rises from the dead to recreate the powerful vampire trio. Stefan Summoned by Elena, he keeps a promise to her and fights the most terrifying evil he's ever faced. Damon Joining the brother he once called enemy, Damon battles this new horror with strength, cunning, and deadly charm. The Return series Nightfall Elena Gilbert is alive—again. When Elena sacrificed herself to save the two vampire brothers who love her—the handsome, brooding Stefan and the sleek and dangerous Damon—she was consigned to a fate beyond death. Until a powerful supernatural force pulled her back. Now Elena is not just human. She has powers and gifts that were bestowed on her in the afterlife. What's more, her blood pulses with an overwhelming and unique force that makes her irresistible to any vampire. Stefan wants to find a way to keep Elena safe so that they can make a life together. Damon, however, is driven by an insatiable desire for power, and wants Elena to rule as his princess. When Stefan is lured away from Fell's Church, Damon seizes his chance to convince her that he is the brother she is meant to be with . . . But a darkness is infiltrating the town, and Damon, always the hunter, is now the hunted; he becomes the prey of a malevolent creature that can possess him at will, and who desires not just Elena's blood but her death. Shadow Souls On the run . . . Elena Gilbert's love, the vampire Stefan Salvatore, has been captured and imprisoned by demonic spirits who are wreaking havoc in Fell's Church. While her friends Bonnie and Meredith explore the evil that has taken over their town, Elena goes in search of Stefan. In order to find him, she entrusts her life to Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore, the handsome but deadly vampire who wants Elena, body and soul. Along with her childhood friend Matt, they set out for the slums of the Dark Dimension, where Stefan is being held captive. It is rumored to be a world where vampires and demons roam free, but humans must live enslaved to their supernatural masters . . . Elena will stop at nothing to free Stefan. Yet with each passing day the tension between Elena and Damon grows, and she is faced with a terrible decision: Which brother does she really want? Back in Fell's Church, Bonnie and Meredith have made some dire discoveries. They hastily try to follow Elena and warn her—only to be caught up in Elena's most dangerous adventure yet. Midnight The devil you know . . . With the help of charming and devious Damon, Elena rescued her vampire love, Stefan, from the depths of the Dark Dimension. But neither brother returned unscathed. Stefan is weak from his long imprisonment and needs more blood than Elena alone can give him, while a strange magic has turned Damon into a human. Savage and desperate, Damon will do anything to become a vampire again—even travel back to hell. But what will happen when he accidentally takes Bonnie with him? Stefan and Elena hurry to rescue their innocent friend from the Dark Dimension, leaving Matt and Meredith to save their hometown from the dangerous spirits that have taken hold of Fell's Church. One by one, children are succumbing to demonic designs. But Matt and Meredith soon discover that the source of the evil is darker—and closer—than they ever could have imagined . . . External Links *The Vampire Diaries & Originals Wiki *HarperTeen Category:Series Category:The Vampire Diaries Series